The Next Train
by WeirdFelicia
Summary: What would have happened if Yoriko had never pushed Kanako to the rails of the train? In this story Yoriko has a change of heart that changes the fate of the whole development. Yoriko x Kanako. Yuri/shoujo ai (but not much).


At that moment I saw it, Kanako was crying. Then I understood everything. Inside my heart I suddenly felt guilt and anger for having thought that Kanako was so perfect, that she was some kind of goddess. As Kanako was standing in front of the rails, her beautiful black hair waving, I finally understood what my real wish was. I knew I needed Kanako, I knew that she was very special to me, that's why I, Yoriko wanted to be needed by her too, I wanted Kanako to like me, to rely on me. If she was a goddess, that, wasn't likely to happen. Kanako wouldn't need me; it is true that she said that I would become her if she died but I didn't want that to be the only reason she would be with me, plus I didn't want to lose my identity... because it is with this identity that I love Kanako.

"Kanako?" I asked worried.

"Yoriko?" She answered rather surprised.

"If you have some problem… I umm… would like to be… able to… to comfort you." I said shyly without looking at her straightly in the eyes. Kanako, looked at me, eyes widened and then smiled.

"It's not like that Yoriko, this world never stops turning around and it's obvious that not everything will be pleasant." She said with her typical elegant smile. At that moment the train arrived at the station and petals of sakura floated in the air. Kanako got in and extended her hand looking at me I took it and then the door closed, I felt as if I had stepped in some other world. The train was empty, Kanako sat beside the window and stared at it with a melancholic expression, I looked at the ground and sat next to her. She didn't move at all, her expression was cold. I felt confused; I didn't know what to do, so I just didn't do a thing. I stood there, looking at her, speechless. We were supposed to be going on a trip to have fun together but, how did end up like this?

"Umm… Where are we going to stay the night?" I asked suddenly.

"Oh… I forgot to tell you, we are going to stay in the train tonight… We will arrive at our destination at five o'clock in the morning." Kanako answered, without moving her eyes from the window.

"I… I see…" I answered, faking a smile, even though she wasn't going to look at me anyway.

"Yoriko, we should go to out room soon." Kanako said with the same cold expression.

"Our room?" I asked surprised. Kanako got up and smiled.

"This train has rooms, of course, there are bunk beds in the rooms, there other passengers who are going to stay in the train to a longer time than us…" Said Kanako, still smiling, the she took me from the hand and guided me to the room. She opened the door, there were two bunk beds, and there was also a window in between them which was somehow low. Kanako took her shoes off and sat in the bed.

"Come here, Yoriko." She said with her usual smile and I took off my shoes too and sat beside her. For some reason I felt really uneasy, though I didn't know why.

"Hey… Kanako…" I started without looking at her.

"What is it?" Kanako asked as she caressed my cheek.

"I have been thinking about what you said about being each other's past lives… And I was wondering whether it really is a good thing. I mean, wouldn't that mean that… we are… kind of the same person split in one? Kanako… you are very special to me, I want to think that being here with you has a meaning beyond of the fact that that is how things are supposed to be… because I really l.. love you Kanako." I said, blushing timidly. Kanako looked at me really surprised and then, hugged me tightly.

"Oh, Yoriko!" Kanako exclaimed in the verge of tears. "I must apologize to you… What I said that time… was just something I read in a book, it's not like I was sure about it. I just… I just wanted an excuse to stay with you… I just wanted an excuse to create a strong bond between us. I wanted to feel this strong bond with someone… Oh! Please, Yoriko, forgive me." She said, and I wasn't able to utter a word. I was surprised, I didn't know, didn't know that Kanako had these kind of feeling for me or generally. But I should have known better, Kanako had been treated with such cruelty when she was younger. What could I possibly do for her? Would staying by her side be enough?

"Umm… Kanako… it's okay, really, I don't mind, I just… love you, anyway." I said as I hugged her back.

"Really? Thank you, Yoriko… I aslo… love you." Kanako said a bit more cheerfully. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey, Kanako…" I whispered.

"Yes? What is it?" Kanako asked, curious.

" Maybe we could read some books… before going to sleep, what do you think?" I asked with a light smile on my face. Then Kanako took out a book from her bag and smiled at me.

"How about this one?" She asked.

"Yes, I think that's perfect!" I answered excited. It was a book about which had short folklore tales written in it. Kanako held the book in her hands and lied in the bed.

"Oh, I actually wanted to ask to something…" I said suddenly. "Will you sleep in the upper bed or in this one?" I asked curious.

"I will sleep in this one." Kanako laughed and I widened my eyes. "With you." She added. My eyes widened even more and I felt my face hot, I was surely blushing. "Wasn't that evident, Yoriko?" Kanako remarked with her usual elegant smile. "Now, shall we read our book?" She asked and lied down once again, opening the book as she held it in her hands. I lied next to her, placing my head near her shoulder and cuddling her arm, Kanako giggled and started reading aloud. After reading for some time Kanako closed the book, I looked at her but she didn't say anything. She just lied next to me, caressing my cheek gently as I blushed. I came closer to her and hugged her in a rather clingy way, but it seemed that Kanako was happy as she hugged me back. Kanako smiled widely and squeezed me a bit, causing me great surprise.

"You know, Yoriko… I always wanted someone who I could share my feeling with, someone who I would feel at home with."

"Me too, Kanako I feel so nice when I am with you." Kanako held my hand and then we feel asleep not knowing what would happen in the future. But then again, who knows it?


End file.
